ENTRE MIS RAMAS
by LUNA MORENA
Summary: EN MI TIEMPO SOBRE LA TIERRA HE VISTO MAS COSAS DE LAS QUE UN SER HUMANO TENDRA CONCIENCIA, PERO DE TODOS ESTOS HECHOS HAY UNO QUE AUN EN MIS RECUERDOS SOBRECOGE MI ALMA...
1. Chapter 1

**T**odas la historias empiezan con el inmortal "**H**abía una vez…" sin embargo aun desde las primeras líneas deberé decepcionarte, ya que antes de iniciar mi historia he de informarte de lo peculiar de mi condición. No soy alguien a quien se escuche fácilmente, de hecho, no soy alguien a quien puedas escuchar.

Antes de que te asustes y decidas no continuar, hablare de mi origen en forma leve, nací en el campo en el sitio donde un viajero descuidado arrojo una semilla mientras reposaba un momento y hablaba las historias de sus travesías a una maravillada joven a la que pasado ese verano tal vez no volviera a ver. La tierra me acogió en su seno y proveyó de lo necesario para sobrevivir. Tierra, lluvia, sol, algo más y tiempo mucho tiempo lograron hacerme crecer.

Como te habrás dado cuenta soy un árbol. Un árbol grande y viejo, aunque no tan viejo como para jactarme de sabio y no tan grande para ostentar de ello. Y a pesar de eso, hoy tengo algo que contar.

Todos los árboles contamos nuestra historia a algún ser, solo que pocos son los que se detienen a escuchar nuestros silenciosos relatos.

Pero hoy tengo algo que contar.

Entre mis ramas he visto nacer pájaros, he visto comer a los gusanos y he sido el hogar de una que otra ardilla. He visto revolotear a las mariposas entre mi follaje y he disfrutado los días en que el viento viene y alborota mis hojas. He sentido cuando la lluvia me lava cuidadosamente, renueva mi vida pero a su vez cuida de los pequeños seres que habitan en mi.

Pero hoy no es de mariposas, aves, gusanos o del clima (el cual solo es un tema apropiado cuando no se sabe que decir y deseamos profanar el silencio), que a pesar de ser hermosos recuerdos, no es de ellos de los que deseo hablar.

Creo que puede decirse que he tenido una vida digna de un árbol. Y sin embargo lo que hoy tengo que decir, es mucho mas relevante que lo que un simple árbol puede contar.

Si bien confieso que mi especie no importa aun así te aburriré al describirme brevemente. Mi tronco, es grueso y rugoso, algo corto, pero deseo pensar que mis ramas inician muy bajas, mis raíces forman una cueva en la tierra que me da abrigo (un espacio calido y reconfortante, escuche decir alguna vez). Pero es en mi tronco donde se pueden apreciar múltiples cicatrices, muchas propias de la edad que no ha pasado en vano, otras mas las adquirí con el clima que a pesar de beneficiarme y mantenerme vivo, dejo también sus huellas en mi cuerpo, pero otras mas, las mas importantes y llamativas, marcas de niños.

Niños que subían por mi costado algunos aun lo hacen, trepan a mis ramas y se hacen cobijo entre mis hojas.

Si, además de pajaritos, he visto crecer niños entre mis ramas y es precisamente a dos de ellos que mi historia hace referencia.

5


	2. Chapter 2 EL INICIO

**El inicio**

Leonardo y Alberto, eran dos chiquillos que venían diariamente a jugar a mis pies. Desde muy pequeños los unió una gran afinidad, al verlos juraba que no ocupaban ni mirarse para saber lo que el otro pensaba. Se conocieron huyendo de un chico mayor que pretendía aporrearlos (según escuche) vinieron ambos a esconderse justo aquí en mi lecho en la grieta que se forma en mis raíces.

Cuando se encontraron dentro de mi los escuche relatar como el joven mayor los amedrentaba y se habían visto en la necesidad de huir. No todos los días contaban con algo que les sirviera para calmar al grandulon, que al parecer la había tomado con ellos. Uno por ser el hijo del nuevo profesor del pueblo y el otro solo por ser de pequeña estatura.

En fin luego de permanecer escondidos en silencio comenzaron a relajarse y como todos los niños al poco tiempo olvidaron el miedo y se dedicaron a pelear contra una de mis ramas fingiendo que era el causante de su huida y luego de haber vencido a su imaginario oponente se decidieron por regresar juntos al pueblo, se hacia tarde. Cuando se alejaban los oí acordar encontrarse de nuevo en el mismo lugar.

A los pocos días ya eran amigos inseparables. Entonces de verdad temí me fuesen a romper todas mis ramas o me preocupe por que ellos se lastimasen entre sus juegos.

3


	3. Chapter 3 LA OFENSA

**La Ofensa**

Un día en particular llegaron ambos chicos tan aporreados como molestos el grandulon había echo de las suyas de nuevo.

Como habitualmente ocurría, ellos habían llegado a la escuela y tomado sus lecciones matutinas de manera normal, es decir, Leonardo atento a lo que su padre decía a la clase y Alberto entre tomar algunas notas, hacer los ejercicios y ver lo que ocurría en el patio de juegos por la ventana del aula. Hasta que toco el timbre de recreo que es precisamente donde inicia su pesadilla.

En cuanto tocan el patio de juegos, Jacinto los acorrala, los sacude y les quita el almuerzo y si por accidente llevaron algún juguete o utensilio de valor también les es retirado justo antes de tirarlos al piso y reírse de ellos. Pero este día todo fue peor que otros días, Jacinto le quito el almuerzo a ambos chicos e intento quitarle a Leonardo una pluma fuente que su padre por accidente dejo caer al salir del aula y el (su hijo) recogió.

Cuando Leonardo opuso resistencia, nuestro grandulon lo golpeo mas fuerte que otros días y Alberto se apresuro a intentar detenerlo obteniendo por consiguiente una tunda extra y rasgaduras en las ropas escolares.

Un grave problema. No importa quien empezara la pelea o quien la terminara, el daño estaba hecho y aparte de los golpes recibidos en la escuela les esperaba una seria reprimenda en casa.

Y como siempre al final de la escuela se alejaron los dos apresuradamente hacia mis ramas y comentaron todo lo sucedido.

Me indigne mucho, por las crueldades de Jacinto hacia los chicos que albergaba en mi. Y que entre las cosas que comentaban, un poco tratando sacar la molestia y menguar el temor hacia lo que aun les faltaría por enfrentar a cada quien en su propia casa.

4


End file.
